Proof is the Protector
by Betemagus ColdKnight
Summary: Chapter 7 is up now. I changed the rating due to violence in Ch. 4. A familiar looking stranger is lurking around Bayeville.
1. Intro to a Guardian

  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. They are the property of Marvel comics. Nor do I claim to possess ownership of the Television series X-men: Evolution. No profit is gained by this work of fiction. DON'T SUE ME.  
  
Author's Note: This is my FIRST fanfic ever. Please R&R I want to know whether I should keep at this or not.   
  
Title: Proof is the Protector  
Rating: G  
Category: General  
  
{Thoughts}  
German  
  
  
8:47 p.m. Tuesday-- Xavier's School for the Gifted-Charles Xavier's Office  
  
"Mutant Signature Detected. Unknown Designation. Warning! Anomaly Detected." chimed Cerebro in its usual fashion as the chamber within the wall of Charles Xavier's Office revealed itself.   
  
The notorious Professor X seemed more alarmed than intrigued this time, as his computer alerted him to the latest in a series of mutant emergences. Never had there been a recordable anomaly in the detection process to such a degree that cerebro would detect it.  
  
{What could possibly create such an occurrence?}  
  
"Cerebro, define anomaly classification and narrow the target description"  
  
Cerebro's video screen hummed to life and the rough outline of a young man appeared a white outline on a light blue background.   
  
"The anomaly is of unknown origin-Location: Bayeville High School. The mutant detected is male - approximately 16 years in age. No further information is available."  
  
The professor tapped his com-link.  
  
{It might be best if this young man were approached by the less threatening members of the team. Logan is out. Hmmm…}  
  
"Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Scott we have an unidentifiable mutant young man at the Bayville High School. I want you all to check it out. Civilian dress will most definitely be appropriate."  
  
Scott: "What's the objective professor?"  
  
"The objective is the young man. Now, while we know that he is approximately 16 years old there is no further information available on his powers, appearance, or any of the like, so stay in contact with each other. It's late so there should not be anyone else present at the school, however should you be confronted attempt to leave the situation be …. without violence."  
  
Kitty: "Hey, Professor could you like vague that up a bit for us? What do you want with this guy?"  
  
"Let us merely say that I wish as much to understand this young man as much as I wish to keep him from straying down the dark path along with mystique and the others"  
  
Scott: " Okay that's good enough for me. Everybody meet at the van. We leave in 10 minutes. Everybody got that?"  
  
Kurt: "Ja, I vill be zhere"  
  
Jean: "Yeah Scott, I'll be there in a sec"  
  
Kitty: "Oh all right but this guy better be nicer than blob."  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere 8:52 p.m. Tuesday - Bayeville High School Cafeteria   
  
  
[Bamf]  
  
"I wonder if this is the right place, or rather… oh man I am not even going to utter that cliché. I hope I'm not too late." said an amazingly royal blue young man or the young man's head sticking out from nowhere 8 ft in the air.  
  
Cristof stepped slowly out of the semi-transparent shimmering elipse in the air and fell into the previous day's meatloaf castaways. Looking down at the mass of red meaty slop poorly contained by a white trash bag. While an incredibly soft landing, thoroughly made Cristof want to puke.   
  
[bamf]  
  
An aire of coal-fire filled the air as the youth teleported himself and his clothing out of the mess that coated both his body and his clothes. The mutant youth took in his surroundings briefly.  
  
The cafeteria seemed strangely serene after the food fight that had occurred earlier in the day, where a rather rotund Mr. Dukes had relieved some excess rage in a violent display of his uncanny strength. Aside from the large collection of trash bags filled with the massive quantities of meat and other foodstuffs that had been chucked in anger, and a few tables that were gone for repairs the room was in relatively good shape.  
  
Cristof looked down at himself. White cotton shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers (black). These articles of clothing were contrasted against his blue skin and dark blue fur. His eyes glowed a soft ice blue behind his glasses.  
  
{This will not do at all}  
  
Cristof activated the somewhat worn watch on his wrist. The small iris on the inside edge of the wristwatch opened and light poured over Cristof's form obscured by the light for a moment. When he appeared into view again he was remarkably "normal" in appearance -brown hair, blue eyes (no glowing), and Caucasian in ethnic appearance. His teeth however had not changed, his canines still had quite sharp points upon them.  
  
{Damn this piece of shit! Guess it can't change everything anymore.}  
  
  
  
A flash of light and a puff of smoke outside the cafeteria window in the school parking lot drew Cristof's attention back to his purpose. A van appeared amidst the light that had illuminated the parking lot so briefly, and one by one four individuals got out of it, two teenage girls, one with brown hair and one with red, and two teenage guys, one with black hair and one with brown.  
  
The youth group headed straight for the cafeteria double doors that lead out to the parking lot.  
  
{This is the right place, but am I in time to stop them?}  
  
  
  
To be continued……  



	2. Prophesy

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
{Thoughts}  
German  
::Telepathy::  
  
  
As the group of X-men arrived at Bayeville High School, they had no idea of the persons within. That those ruthless in their efficiency lay in wait, for the time to run its course. The purpose is known too soon or too late; the one or the other being more than the stage could support. Opportunity being a fickle thing some would seize that moment.  
  
Cristof watched in rapt apprehension as the small reconnoiter of the mutant group known affectionately as the X-men approached the main entrance of Bayeville high school, and still the moment was too far away as he saw it.  
  
{ Damn-it they are walking right into a trap.}  
  
[bamf-pop]  
  
The bleak and dismal odor of a coal-fire filled the air as Cristof ceased to be where he once was and was at once clinging to the ceiling of the main school hallway next to the Principal's office.  
  
  
  
Inside-Main Entrance Bayeville High School  
  
  
"Kätzen, maybe you should ztay outzhide until ve know zhat it is safe inside"  
  
"Kurt, shut up. I do NOT need a bodyguard"  
  
…and what other body would need guarding around here? Kurt said under his breath  
  
"What did you just say blue boy?"  
  
" nothing important Kätzen."  
  
"No, I know you said something you furry elf, now spit it out!"  
  
With the final word, Kitty lunged at Kurt and threw him to the ground. Scott seeing this pulled Kitty off of the extremely blue young man. Scott and Jean looked cautiously at each other, and eye the young girl with a certain degree of confusion. Finally Scott spoke in his usual leader-like tone of condescending superiority.  
  
"Kitty what is wrong with you. We are on a mission. If you want to have a fight with Kurt, do it. But do it when we get back and this is all resolved."  
  
"Alright but keep but keep blue boy quiet, and I don't want him to call me Kätzen, whatever the hell that means. AND my name is Kitty."  
  
"Kitty, calm down. We need to be focused here we don't know what this guy's intentions are." Jean chimed in.  
  
Kitty turned toward the double doors of the school, a rather resolute expression upon her face. Scott and Jean just looked at her from their respective vantage points. Kurt stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
{What is up with her? I didn't do anything. Maybe she hates me more than I thought}  
  
  
  
--Inside the Principal's Office--  
  
  
Destiny sat in the large leather chair in Principal Darkholm's office her head solemnly bowed forward with her gun resting on her forehead as if it were an idol of worship. Her powers were still unable to show her any possible alternative to the threat that the X-men posed. A single possible moment again and again. Too much for anyone person to endure.. infinite wrong choice and not a single right one. A single tear trailed down her left eye originating from her beautiful but unseeing eyes, as she pulled the chamber back and locked a single bullet into position. Her form began to rock back and forth, gibbering and broken.  
  
"The childe of brimstone comes to destroy the formless one…. He knows and will prevent.… he brings the pain of eternal torment…. The childe…."  
  
Destiny sat rocking and gibbering. Her gun pointed at the ceiling forced to endure her torment alone-- her only comfort that she could not see how much the present resembled the future that she feared.  
  
  
  
Inside-Main Entrance Bayeville High School  
  
  
The X-men split up into two groups , Kitty and Jean on one team and Scott and Kurt on the other. Scott's reasoning had been that far more would be accomplished if they ( Scott and Jean) could keep Kitty from killing Kurt in some unseemly manner. The two teams split up with Kitty and Jean heading for the gymnasium, and Scott and Kurt heading off toward the cafeteria, but it was Cristof who had to be on the move so to speak. Destiny still had knowledge that she shouldn't and it was going to cost his family dearly…  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Future Looms

Proof is the Protector Part Three  
  
Author: Cristof Wagner  
Rating: PG   
Summary: Third Installment of the "Proof is the Protector" Series - a familiar looking stranger is lurking around Bayville High.  
Category: General  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. They are the property of Marvel comics. Nor do I claim to possess ownership of the Television series X-men: Evolution. No profit is gained by this work of fiction. DON'T SUE ME.  
  
{Thoughts}  
German   
::Telepathy::  
  
  
  
Jean and Kitty walked into the gym, and silently surveyed the situation-Well what little situation there was… a nice orderly gymnasium spanned out before them. Balls and equipment stored in their respective bins and racks, the bleachers empty and flat against the walls, and the floor free of any extraneous equipment or otherwise out of place objects.  
  
"Oh this is really exciting. Why exactly are we here? Where is this guy supposed to be?" Kitty fumed and threw her arms up above her head in obvious frustration.  
  
"Kitty, could you please stop it. The professor told us that cerebro couldn't get an exact fix on the mutant, but in any case we need to talk."-- Jean walked a little farther into the gym and turned to face Kitty while speaking.  
  
"About what? as your precious BOYFRIEND there said we are on a mission here, and can't spare any time to talk, so let's find this guy, and go home" Kitty gestured wildly in the general direction from which they had come trying to indicate Scott.  
  
"Number one Kitty, Scott and I aren't actually a couple, he was going to ask me out I could hear it in his thoughts, but recently that has been less and less… anyway it doesn't matter. I want to talk about you and Kurt." Jean explained  
  
"There is no Kurt and me"  
  
"But you do like him don't you Kitty?"  
  
"NO. I hate him. He always bugging me. Pulling pranks. Tryin to be cute." Kitty said and almost added 'and succeeding' at the end of her tirade.  
  
"… and you like him, why don't you just admit it?"  
  
"I don't. It's n-not like that, he's a friend all right, that's it. Now drop it!" Kitty yelled at Jean nearly at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince Kitty? me or yourself?"  
  
  
Cafeteria- Bayeville High School  
  
(We resume broadcast from the Cafeteria already in progress)  
  
Kurt and Scott are sitting at one of the round lunch tables and talking more or less about the verbal and far more than verbal reaming that Kitty gave Kurt before they had entered the school that evening.  
  
"She hates me bro, she vont even conzider me az an option" Kurt was leaning into his hands as he spoke as if to support his heavy thoughts.  
  
"Kurt she doesn't hate you, she just has a few issues with new people and you're pretty new to her. She hasn't been around you her for that long give her time and don't get discouraged right away. Be persistent." Scott paused for a moment to think a moment. He really didn't want to lie to Kurt but he needed it. "I actually have on some very good redheaded telepathic authority that she kinda likes you too. She just needs some time"  
  
Kurts blue face lifted from his hands and a mischievous smile lightened his glowered features.  
  
"Do you veely zhink zo Scott?"  
  
"I know it Kurt, now let's finish our sweep."  
  
"Ja, maybe ve vill run into the others, or finish zhis zhing zthis mutant"  
  
Scott and Kurt got up and headed off to continue their sweep and start on the classrooms of the first floor.  
  
  
--Second Floor Hallway - Bayville High School--  
  
Jean and Kitty walked down the hall, as Jean checked the numbers above the doors and looked inside for any sign of the intruder/possible recruit Kitty was alone with her thoughts, but they brought with them the image of the 'crawler.  
{How is it that he's always have to be so cute, and at the same time infuriating? WHy does he do this? He's a fuzzy elf. What could…}  
  
Jean cut off Kitty's train of thought abruptly with a resounding "ahah". Jean went to open the door when Kitty stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Jean like why are we going in here?"  
  
"Because I'm playing a hunch that theres something you might like to see in here that will clear up your head a bit." Jean opened the door and walked in heading straight for the teacher's desk and examining the papers on the top. Kitty watched her friends seemingly strange act of searching for some item unknown to her in idle interest. Jean having supposedly not found what she was looking for on the top of the desk went to the middle drawer. After a moment of sifting through the papers in the drawer she pulled one out and folded it in half. She held it out to kitty who was sitting in what was unknown to her as Kurt's seat (in the English class that Jean, Scott, and Kurt shared) Jean smiled inwardly at the younger girl's choice of seat.  
  
Kitty accepted the folded piece of notebook paper from Jean. She unfolded the paper and looked at the front of it and gazed at it looking a bit confused.  
  
"Jean, What is this?"  
  
"An assignment that Ms. Myers had us write.-a three stanza poem about anything we chose. That's the one that Kurt wrote."  
  
Kitty Looked down at the paper in her hands and slowly read it, tears coming to her eyes as she did. Her tears fell down onto the paper and made some of the ink run a little but read on:  
  
"Worlds Apart" by Kurt Wagner  
We were born different  
we're all born apart  
but you're the only one  
who got into my heart.  
  
Ethereal angel, my soul guardian   
you guard the heart of a devil whose  
love for you is great  
Angels can't love Demons  
unless that is their fate.  
  
Born a demon, and demon will I ever be  
I have caused my own falling  
into a chasm of the inferno  
It was not you who caused it  
but none the less I fell  
To love an Angel who does note see you  
that is my home  
my realm  
my torment   
my Hell.  
  
  
--Above the door to the Principal's Office, Bayville high School-  
  
  
Cristof Wagner sensed the pain and love coming from the room above him and let a pained smile appear on his face.  
  
{It's time}  
  
He jumped down from his place on the wall and open the door to Principal Darkholm's office. Irene, formerly Rogue's guardian and also known as Destiny turned in her chair. She loosed a barrage of shots in Cristof's general direction. Being blind has its disadvantages. Cristof became a blur as he phased, and in an instant was behind her.  
  
"Irene, what's wrong? You look a little scared."  
  
Only one thought was going through her head at the moment  
{ he brings the pain of eternal torment…The childe of brimstone brings…}  



	4. Destiny's Fate

Proof is the Protector Part Four  
  
Author: Cristof Wagner  
Rating: R (for Violence and language)  
Summary: Fourth Installment of the "Proof is the Protector" Series - a familiar looking stranger is lurking around Bayville High.   
Category: General  
Author's Note: There are themes of violence present in this installment. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. They are the property of Marvel comics. Nor do I claim to possess ownership of the Television series X-men: Evolution. No profit is gained by this work of fiction. DON'T SUE ME.  
  
{Thoughts}  
German   
::Telepathy::  
  
  
--Principal Darkholm's Office, Bayville High School-  
  
Irene listened intently for the reassuring wet thump that she was sure would come. When would it come? There was virtually no possibility that she would miss at this range. The only course of events that she feared was beginning to come to pass, and she silently wept at what she knew was to come. She had only seen bits and of this possible future, but the visions were vivid enough for her to wonder exactly how many bullets she had left in her gun. There was only one and she knew it. She couldn't do much with one, and she knew that too.  
  
Cristof leaned in close to Irene and spoke softly to her silently noting that she still had the gun in her hands.  
  
"Irene, is that anyway to say 'hi'?" Cristof spoke directly into her ear. She shivered as she realized that the object of her dread was so close to her.  
  
{The childe of brimstone comes to destroy the formless one…. He knows and will prevent.… he brings the pain of eternal torment…. The childe….} her own prophesy went through her mind like a freight train wrapped with rusty razor-wire colliding with a truck-load of napalm. A new sequence of possible future events slammed into her head.  
  
The images were horrific, and they came in rapid succession, one after another after another. They became too much for her and she cried out in agony. Irene gripped the handle of her automatic pistol and cried behind the cover of her sunglasses.   
  
"Dear God NO!" Irene cried out and positioned the barrel of her gun under her chin. "Damn you won't take my life demon. I'll see you in hell."  
  
{Perhaps my death will show them. Raven remember I love you and carry on.} This was the last thing to go through her mind before the bullet. Blood splattered the desk, chair, and Cristof. Blood trailed down his facial fur and off his shirt as ceiling plaster cascaded down on his head.  
  
A blood curdling scream issued forth from immediately above the office. What was happening? Cristof leaned with his back against the wall and set his face in his hands. The reality began to set in. This was the result of the unnatural knowledge Destiny had somehow gleaned.  
  
{This wasn't supposed to happen. This doesn't happen. This can't happen. Okay think logically Cristof, what's happening? Okay you've changed the timeline. Destiny didn't shoot dad, that's good, but why all the running and the screaming? Gunshots stupid. }  
  
  
--Second Floor English Classroom-  
  
Jean had watched in horror as the worst of her fears presented itself before her. It may be true that there was nothing that she could do, but she was already blaming herself. She had allowed a grave injury to befall one of her younger charges. The floor had just erupted from underneath Kitty. The blood just seemed to erupt from her head and she fell backwards and knocked over the desk that she had been sitting in.  
  
Kitty just lay there bleeding-unconscious. She had been moved emotionally just a moment ago and now she lay motionless it just wasn't ….Kitty.  
  
Jean dropped to her knees and applied a gentle pressure to Kitty's head-wound using her telekinetic powers, her only thought was to get help for Kitty as soon as possible. It took every bit of concentration she had to keep the pressure on Kitty's wound and call for the others telepathically, but she managed.  
  
:: Kurt get up here! Bring Scott. Kitty's hurt::  
  
Kurt froze right where he had been walking in the first floor hallway outside of the cafeteria. His yellow eyes widened and his nostrils at the possibility of Kitty-his Kätze.   
Without a word Kurt's strong three fingers closed around Scott's arm and squeezed more than tight enough to maintain the physical connection for what he had in mind.  
  
Scott looked at him in obvious and utter confusion, ultimately Jean's telepathic communication had not reached Scott. It had bee n meant for Kurt or only Kurt had been reached one or the other. Kurt was neither interested in or enlightened as to why he had received Jean's cry for help and Scott had not, but it really didn't matter.  
  
A puff of smoke , the acrid smell of brimstone, and a texture of pain itself filled the air as if the nightcrawler's own emotions were made material, and in the pained light they were gone. Gone to the light and all there was of Kurt was the darkness that was left in the hall, it was all dark.   



	5. Revealed

Proof is the Protector Part Five  
  
Author: Cristof Wagner  
Rating: PG-13 (for Mild Violence)  
Summary: Fifth Installment of the "Proof is the Protector" Series - a familiar looking stranger is lurking around Bayville High.   
Category: General  
Author's Note: There are themes of violence present in this installment. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. They are the property of Marvel comics. Nor do I claim to possess ownership of the Television series X-men: Evolution. No profit is gained by this work of fiction. DON'T SUE ME.  
  
{Thoughts}  
::Telepathy::  
German  
  
  
--Second Floor Classrom, Bayville High School-  
  
A sudden eruption of smoke and sulfuric stench filled the air of the small classroom, and there they were, a Cyclops and a blue demon that Jean Grey almost didn't recognize. It was Kurt, but not as she had been used to seeing him. And then there was Kitty... hardly her normal cascading force of exuberance, she lay bleeding lightly under the gentle telekinetic force that Jean applied to the younger girl's forehead. Kitty only lay there the sound of her breathing the only evidence that she still lived.   
  
Jean could no longer contain the onslaught of emotions that she was feeling (Guilt and fear, being no small part of the myriad). She had to get it out and tell them what happened, but still couldn't process all that had happened.  
  
"Help her please. We were just talking, and the Floor, and gunshots, and Kitty screamed and fell over." She had wanted be calm and collected in her retelling but ended up babbling.  
  
Kurt looked as if he was becoming the demon that all of those angry villagers had accused him of being in league with or worse-a force of pure unadulterated vengeance. He stalked quickly over to where Kitty had fallen. His three fingered hand closed over the wound. In a small conflagration of brimstone gray smoke the two were gone, and empty space was there instead- a small crimson stain in the carpet was the only clue to that night's events.  
  
Jean's knees buckled inward and she fell forward onto them, the recent events of the night had finally caught up with her. She was emotionally exhausted, and silently began to cry -her tears falling in the bloodstain that was left by Kitty.  
  
"I was the one who brought her here" she half-sobbed into her own hands "She never would've been hurt"  
  
Scott helped Jean up to her feet and lead her to the teacher's desk. She wearily sat down on the surface of the desk. Scott wrapped his arms around her back and she rested her head down his chest. He had wanted this for so long. Looking down at her red hair he lost himself for a moment, and he realized that she was his friend and always would be. She looked up into his visor, and tears filled her eyes.   
  
{I know Kitty's hurt, but I can't waste any more time, we're all mortal--It's now or never girl.}  
  
As Scott was trying to gently remind Jean that they still had to find the mutant that they had been sent to find, Jean closed her tear-filled eyes and strained upward a bit to kiss Scott, but where she expected to find his lips she found only air. She felt him pull back and hesitate before speaking.  
  
"Jean, I-I'm sorry..."  
  
Jean stopped him in the middle of whatever it was that he had been about to say. She had to be able to hold onto some infinitesimal sliver of what remained of her dignity. She couldn't bear to look him in the "eye" anymore. She looked at the floor, her own shoes, the desk below her, anywhere but in his face.   
  
"Scott don't. Just don't. I get it. Let's just find out what happened and get the hell out of here."  
  
He released her from his embrace and stepped back away from her. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but it couldn't be helped -he had to set her straight. She was embarrassed, and it was his fault.  
  
He walked out the room and headed for the stairwell in order to locate the room from which the gunshots were issued forth. Jean followed slowly behind him still unsure of what exactly had gone wrong. She was almost certain that he liked her.  
  
  
--Principal Darkholm's Office, Bayville High School-  
  
  
Cristof knew enough about the past not to touch the gun that still occupied Irene's limp lifeless hand. He didn't want to leave fingerprints on it. He eased past Irene carefully trying desperately not to touch anything. That's all he needed, to be incarcerated in some barbaric prison. He cracked the office door open and peered into the vacant hallway.  
  
"ah gut, I guess that zhey left after the gunshotz"  
  
{Soon..., but not now. They would perceive me as a threat.} Cristof thought as he took his first tentative steps into the barren hallway.  
  
He had just been about to teleport himself to a secluded area in which to spend the time that he needed to prepare, but, a sudden and unexpected "bamf" caught him off-guard but the kick meant for his stomach emerging from the sulfurous cloud did not. To Cristof the intended blow seemed as a slow motion replay might to an onlooker. Needless to say it was easily avoided, a quick sidestep and he simply was not there anymore. His ability to move faster than the average sound wave did have its usual disadvantage even though he only moved a couple of inches. A sonic boom ripped down the hallway - lockers were flung open, papers flew wildly, and doors slammed respectively either open or closed. Not the greatest of effects, but present none-the-less Kurt Wagner was knocked to the ground.  
  
He had discarded his almost ever-present image-inducer leaving only an enraged blue demon in the place of Kurt Wagner, 'High School Student'. Fury seemed to pour out of Nightcrawler as he got up from the floor where he had been thrown by the sonic boom. His three fingers were balled into oddly shaped fists. He paused only long enough to speak three concise words.   
  
"You hurt her"  
  
Kurt lunged at Cristof, once again trying to in some small way avenge the injury that had befallen Kitty Pryde.  
  
Blue light and a slight chill gathered around Cristof's right hand as he prepared to freeze his charging father in place long enough to affect his own escape. Just before he was about to 'release the freeze' when everything went wrong... actually everything went...red. Cristof's limp body crashed into the middle of the bank of lockers next to him. The red faded to black as Cristof lost his battle with unconsciousness.   
  
A/N: Feedback always appreciated. Please be a courteous reader and write a review.  



	6. The Professor's Lesson

Proof is the Protector Part Six  
  
Author: Cristof Wagner  
Rating: PG-13 (for Mild Violence)  
Summary: Sixth Installment of the "Proof is the Protector" Series - a familiar looking stranger is lurking around Bayville High.   
Category: General  
Author's Note: Look for Mistogirl/Thundercat's upcoming story A Rogue and a Gentleman.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. They are the property of Marvel comics. Nor do I claim to possess ownership of the Television series X-men: Evolution. I do however own the Character Cristof Alexander Wagner. The poem fragments within this installment are from the introduction to Werewolf: The Apocalypse. Werewolf: The Apocalypse is the property of the good people at White Wolf publications. No profit is gained by this work of fiction. DON'T SUE ME.  
  
{Thoughts}  
::Telepathy::  
German  
  
  
Mental Astral Plane: Inside Cristof's Mind-  
  
In his mind Cristof saw the optic blast of Cyclops emerging from the youth's ruby-quartz visor toward him, there just wasn't anything he could do about it. He possesses speed beyond that of sound and reflexes to match, but he still wasn't faster than light or even kinetic energy it seemed. There was nothing he could do within the confines of his own mind, the fog was too thick to penetrate.   
  
Then it came. All his surroundings sharpened-edges became visible and shapes were defined, colors other than gray were present, but the fog remained it reminded his of where he was though he couldn't quite place it. It was familiar but different from what he was used to. Cristof was in a bed. A bed that was more than familiar. He had spent many injured days in it, a testament to his reckless youth. It was more like a hospital bed than one meant for personal use. The room was, as far as Cristof could tell utilitarian in all aspects except those people visiting it.  
  
All that he could perceive was the room around him and the fleeting emotional auras of those visiting the room within his empathic perception. They came and went, or was it they come and go, or even maybe they will come and then go. He was too confused to make sense of time his head was/is/will be throbbing. But then he saw it -the mental trigger that told him this was his own mind and NOT the material world.  
  
Cristof turned his head to the right and felt hope, love, and sorrow, one of which was directed at him and others were directed toward another. To his left he sensed curiosity and confusion. Nearest to him he felt kinship some thing he hadn't felt in a decade, or would feel in several decades. Screw the temporal continuity.   
  
  
  
One by one the presences would leave and be replaced by others, he was rarely alone, but they had no idea that he could feel them there unless...  
  
Cristof quickly searched his surroundings. The room that had been his prison for more or less time than he cared to remember at present. He found the presence he was looking for - he was at the edge of Cristof's perception and he was probing Cristof's core consciousness-- standing there at the edge of the circle that confined him. Yes he was standing this was the only place that he could stand, the astral plane. He was gathering information it appeared to Cristof as a file folder, but it was in essence information gathered from Cristof's memories information the old man should not possess. Cristof looked to the old man , and he looked back. The old man broke the 'silence' first.  
  
{I hope you will excuse my presence here. I will leave you shortly.}  
  
{No Professor, you won't. Not with my memories} Cristof directed his hand toward the visual representation of his thoughts.  
  
{Child, I need the security of my children. I need to know}  
  
{Get used to disappointment.}  
Cristof sat up in his bed and eventually got up to stand on a floor that really didn't exist in anyplace aside from his own mind. He glared at the Professor standing at the far end of the 'arena' from Cristof, and built up his mental resolve.  
  
{I give you one last chance Professor. Give me back those thoughts.}  
  
{I'm sorry young man I will not give back the information that I have gleaned from your mind.}  
  
{That is not wise. This is my mind. I control what goes on here.}  
  
An inner light that seemed brighter than could possibly come from any nearby incandescent bulb emanated from within Cristof and when it dimmed Charles Xavier was faced with a young man who had donned a full-plate suit of armor and armed with a rapier that crackled with psionic energy. The weapon was wielded by Cristof with amazing ease.  
  
{This visual affect is for your benefit Xavier. I could take the information from you at any moment you only have yourself to blame. I apologize for what I have to do.}   
  
{I understand}  
  
  
Xavier tried to summon his own mental anchor, finding unfortunately that he could not. There was no way for him to secure his presence in Cristof's mind. Just as he was thinking that the boy shouldn't be able to remove his astral form's abilities the environment of Cristof's mind itself began to fight him. The room that they had been in was now a featureless grassland. A boundary of mist enclosed the combatants in an arena of sorts.  
  
{I'm sorry Professor but there will be no battle, there will be no chance for you to defend yourself, there will be no information for you from here. Be gone from my mind. }  
  
A shimmering portal of light appeared behind the astral form of Charles Xavier. Cristof raised his sword and a bolt of light erupted from its bolt and connected with the older telepath's mind. He was filled with such pain and sorrow that he was forced to take a step back through the portal. His form disappeared as quickly as it had come, but the astral form that his thoughts had taken remained. Cristof breathed a sigh of relief. Xavier hadn't had enough time to bond the thoughts to his mind.  
  
Cristof walked through the tall grass that he had created and picked up his thoughts. The physical form that they had taken was slowly merged with Cristof's torso, and his thoughts were safe once more.  
  
Cristof wanted to open his eyes but he was trapped in the plains of his mind's hidden battlezone. He could find the astral cord that connected his body to his mind and thus he was a prisoner in his own mind. He frantically looked around into the mist that contained him. He saw nothing but grasslands and the portal with which he banished Xavier. That would be no use to him as it only lead to the Professor's own mind, and it was closing anyway so it didn't matter. Within moments the portal was no more, and he was once again alone with well a veritable cornucopia of ... nothing.  
  
--*Hours Later*--  
  
Cristof had been wandering for hours now and he hadn't gotten any farther when it came to finding the way back to his own body. He had walked miles upon miles in his mind each step advanced the mist ahead of him and it receded the same behind him it was infuriating. Hehad tried everything that he could think of. he had walked forward. He had walked back and to either side. As far as he had traveled he was no closer to anything that he could recognize.   
  
A voice was the first thing to break the monotony. It sounded familiar. No. She sounded familiar. It soothed his anxiety to hear her voice.  
  
{Where are you?}  
  
A dark figure stood in the mist ahead of him. The shape had appeared out of the mist. It was the only thing in the ambiguous environment that was different. The only thing that made the figure different than a shadow were the eyes-they were a purple that he had only seen once and wanted more than anything to see again. It was a color that Cristof had come to associate with well-being and calm satisfaction. They were the eyes that belonged to the voice.   
  
{I am here.} she said  
  
  
Cristof reached for her form only to have the shadowy figure pull back farther into the mist that his subconscious had summoned.  
  
{Where are you?}  
  
{I am here but I am also far beyond this place. I am her, but not. Think of me not as her, but as a guide.}  
  
Cristof was saddened by the realization that this was not the object of his deepest affection, but a construct of his own mind. It was to be expected. She was his guide in life why not mentally as well?  
  
{How do I get out of here?}  
  
{Seek your form where you would seek your mind in the material world.  
  
The form of shadowy mist disappear once again into the mist from which it had been formed, but the eyes remained. Together they emerged from the mist and buried themselves in Cristof's chest. No pain came with their entrance, but a sense of peace passed over him as they settled, and the realization of his guide's meaning dawned upon him.  
  
{I seek within}  
  
  
A/N: Please Review. Suggestions welcome. Flames are the spawn of the inconsiderate with no talent of their own.  
  
Our little piece of knowledge for you today comes from Charles Darwin (The Descent of Man, 1871) - Ignorance begets confidence more often than does knowledge. It is those who know little and those who know much who so positively assert that this will never change.  
  
...A heart does not know  
what sorrow it holds...  
...A Dream cannot show  
the truth it unfolds  
until the sleeper...  
...wakens...  



	7. 

Proof is the Protector Part Seven  
  
Author: Cristof Wagner  
Rating: PG-13 (for Mild Violence)  
Summary: Seventh Installment of the 'Proof is the Protector' Series -  
Category: General  
Author's Note: Look for Mistogirl/Thundercat's upcoming story A Rogue and a Gentleman.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. They are the property of Marvel comics. Nor do I claim to possess ownership of the Television series X-men: Evolution. I do however own the Character Cristof Alexander Wagner. The poem fragments within this installment are from the introduction to Werewolf: The Apocalypse. No profit is gained by this work of fiction. DON'T SUE ME.  
  
{Thoughts}  
::Telepathy::  
German  
  
...A heart does not know  
what sorrow it holds...  
...A Dream cannot show  
the truth it unfolds  
until the sleeper...  
...wakens  
  
  
--Xavier Institute Medlab - Two Days Later 4:19pm  
  
  
Cristof Wagner lay silently as he had for two days after Cyclops knocked him into a bank of lockers with his optic blast. An unexpected result of Scott's attack however had been a low-grade coma in which Cristof now lay, as well as the destruction of Cristof's image inducer. He lay in the medlab bed in his true image.  
  
Almost everyone thought it had been one of Mystique's tricks until Logan came by and gave Cristof a 'once over'. Once Logan was convinced that he didn't have Mystique's scent the okay was given to give him medical assistance on institute grounds.  
Even though they new he wasn't Mystique someone had always remained in the room at all times, just in case he would prove hostile when he regained consciousness. Everyone had come by at least once to see him, and marvel at his resemblance to their nightcrawler. Jean was on guard presently. She was thankful that their new guest had caused quite the disturbance, as she really didn't want to have to face Scott.  
  
{So let's sum it up Destiny killed herself for some unknown reason, the stray bullet had wounded Kitty, I've been rejected by the one person whom I thought loved me, we've found the mutant for whom we have been looking, Scott knocked that mutant into a coma, and in the process had destroyed the guy's image inducer revealing that he looked like well... a lot like Kurt}  
  
He did look like Kurt despite some small, but distinct differences like the fact that the young man on the table was taller and had five fingers. There was also the fact that he wore glasses-it wasn't a big thing it could even be a Clark Kent-like disguise, but that probably wasn't the case. They left them on. Logan was the only one so far who had a problem with how they were treating the 'prisoner'. He kept grumbling something about how he should be restrained, but Xavier wouldn't have it.  
  
Cristof began to stir slowly but surely, and he spoke but nothing intelligible came from his lips. Jean had not noticed this new activity, or perhaps had not seen anything coming of it. Either way she hadn't noticed. However when he opened his eyes and sat up in the medlab bed she noticed. Jean just stared at him.  
  
::Professor! He's up.::  
  
Cristof looked around to survey his situation. He was dressed in traditional hospital garb. His Jeans and shirt lay folded on the table at his bedside.  
  
{Okay. Half naked in a hospital gown. Institute medlab. Jean Grey staring at me}  
  
Cristof's gaze fell upon the bedside table where a single object filled him with a dread beyond measure-his watch. His eyes shot immediately to his own arm. It was of course blue. Cristof couldn't help but curse the situation, this could destroy him, and all that he cared about. He remembered vaguely a crunching sound as he had hit the ground in the High School, but he had been in too much pain to think about it just then. The full gravity of the situation had however now caught up with him.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
Jean went on the defensive as Cristof got up from the bed and put his jeans back on. She didn't want to hurt him, but on the other hand she couldn't let him leave just yet. Jean positioned herself between Cristof and the door. She was quite relieved when the door behind her opened and the others entered the room.   
  
{They probably just want to know why I look like Vati.} Cristof thought  
  
Cristof froze in his tracks when he saw them. Kurt and Kitty walked into the room right after Spyke and Storm did. He had to smile, but it was a pained smile. Kitty's head was bandaged and she appeared to be in pain just standing there, but then there was Kurt's arm. It was draped over her shoulder. It was a half possessive and half protective gesture really.  
  
{Finally. They get it.}  
  
Cristof smiled as he took of the hospital gown that he had been dressed in. He picked up his shirt from the bedside table and pulled it on over his head straightening his glasses when he was finished. He looked up to see the assembled X-men waiting for something. Of all the attending persons the last one Cristof thought would speak first would be his father, but it was Nightcrawler who broke the silence.  
  
"Who are you? Und vhy do you look like me?"  
  
Cristof looked to his parents. When his eyes fell upon Kitty however Kurt took a single step forward. The look he gave Cristof said 'Don't even think about her'. An almost imperceptible nod was exchanged between Kurt and Cristof. Cristof turned his attention to the Professor as he began to speak.  
  
"Kurt please. This young man is a guest." said the Professor "and I believe that he is fully apprised of who we are and where he is for some unknown reason. I would like all of you to wait in the living room. I must speak to our guest and I would assume that he desires some discretion."  
  
The group of young mutants filed out of the room in the same manner in which they had come. When the room was once again empty aside from Xavier and Cristof the Professor closed the door leaving them to their conversation.  
  
"Yes Professor I do know who you all are, as well as where I am."  
  
"I would like to know how it is that you came to us"  
  
"I am sorry Professor, but I can't tell you that... actually I can tell you that I used my 'gifts'. "  
  
"Might I inquire as to your intentions here, and why you feel the need to withhold information from us."  
  
"I can tell you that it is for your best interests that I do not tell you. In essence there is only one thing that I can tell you professor."  
  
As Cristof spoke he walked over to the table on which his watch lay. He picked it up and put it on his arm. They had repaired it, and it was good timing. He would need it soon enough. Cristof continued...  
  
"Would you call Kurt and Kitty back in please?"  
  
The Professor thought about the young man's strange request for a moment and a look of realization passed over his features for a moment. Xavier opened the door and the two fell to the floor just inside the room. Kitty had fallen on top of Kurt. Kurt did not look at all disapproving of the position in which they had fallen, but they got up quickly to avoid any potential embarrassment. A sudden laugh was heard has they had fallen through the doorway. It was followed by several others and someone called out.  
  
"That's what y'all get for eavesdroppin' "  
  
  
Both Kurt and Kitty straightened their clothes and entered the room, and Kurt closed the door behind them. They took seats off on the other side of the bed from Cristof, apparently still unsure as what to make of him. Cristof continued speaking once they had been seated. He noted silently that Kurt held Kitty's hand between the chairs that they sat in. He could not help but smile at this. They had never told him of how they got together. He knew now why they didn't.  
  
"Well here's vhat I can tell you." Cristof started "I came here from vhat you would call the future. Somehow Destiny received information that she shouldn't have had. I arrived in order to prevent the results of her changes to my past that would have prevented my existence."  
  
The professor merely raised one eyebrow, but he didn't speak sensing that Cristof had more and less to say all at once. Kurt seemed to want to ask about a billion questions from "and you look like me because...?" -to- "are we related somehow?", but he didn't. Kitty was trying her best to remain stable in the sudden revelation that a time traveling elf was standing in front of them. Cristof paused for a moment and continued...  
  
"Time travel iz an interesting phenomenon however. By traveling back I not only prevented the results of Destiny's actions I've actually perpetuated my timeline and zhe circumstances of my own existence."  
  
Cristof's eyes focused on his parents sitting there trying to absorb all which they had been told. The professor saw this lapse on the part of Cristof and smiled. He knew. But obviously since the universe had not collapsed into itself the knowledge would do no harm.  
  
"but... I have to go back." Cristof paused for a moment silently thinking then spoke again. "I realize you must have many questions, but you must understand that I cannot answer any of zhem."  
  
Cristof then pulled a folded plain white security envelope from the pocket of his jeans pleased that the wax seal of the Wagner family placed on it had not been broken. He then held it out to the professor who took it in hand and appeared a bit puzzled as to its purpose if Cristof could not answer any questions.  
  
"Please give that envelope back to zhem..." Cristof said indicating Kurt and Kitty with a soft hand gesture. "on March 21, 2011"  
  
  
Cristof turned to the empty space next to him on his side of the medlab bed, and formed a circle with his right index finger. The path that his finger took was followed by a glowing path until he reached the point at which he started at which point the entire circle glowed a brilliant yellow.  
  
"I'll see you later. About 10 years."  
  
Cristof stepped into the glowing doorway that had formed in the medlab, and silence was once again restored to the room. The only sign of the events that had just occurred an envelope and an unmade bed.   
  
  
  
The End of Proof is the Protector  
  
  
A/N: Cristof's timeline will be continued with the help of Mistogirl/Thundercat. So look for future stories. Please be a responsible reader and write a review.   



End file.
